


More Than Benefits

by taffee23



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: You and Peter were friends with benefits. Then, you fell for him. Now, you decided to confess to him and nothing could wrong, right?
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Kudos: 31





	More Than Benefits

You and Peter were laying naked bed, curled up together and under the sheets. His fingers graced against your side and it sent chills down your spine. He gazed lovingly into your eyes as his hand cupped your face and you gazed right back before you two leaned in and kissed each other deeply. He then moved so that he was on top of you. Then, he kissed his way to your jaw and then your neck and you let out a small moan when he nipped at the right spot. He snaked one of his hands down and ran a finger over your folds, causing you to bite down on your lip. You two had learned the hard way that the walls in his apartment were on the thin side. 

“God, you’re so wet already,” he whispered before he inserted two fingers inside of you. He began to pump his fingers in and out of you and you covered your mouth with your hand. Then, he used his thumb and circled your clit. You quickly pulled him into another kiss and he swallowed the moan you let out. He picked up his speed and went a little bit harder which caused a string of moans to come out of you. He then stopped everything and pulled away. You looked at him with your brows furrowed. He smiled and pecked your lips, “I’m not done, don’t worry.”

He then grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on before climbing back on top of you. You helped him line up at your entrance and he slowly pushed himself inside of you. Once he had filled you up, he gave you a moment to let you get used to him. You then gave him the go ahead. He kissed you before he started moving his hips. He started whispering praises in your ear as he continued. You then reached your hand down and began to circle your clit. Quickly, you felt your orgasm get closer and then wash over you. Peter’s hips stuttered and he came inside the condom shortly after. He pulled out of you and you let out a small sigh at the loss of contact. He then disposed of the condom in the bathroom trash can and came back over with a wet towel to help you clean up. After that, you two went back to cuddling.

You couldn’t stay long, though. You had a job to get to and besides, Peter and you were just friends with benefits. Unfortunately, you did develop feelings and even though you told yourself that you wouldn’t, but you still did. He was just so funny, kind, and sweet. You fell for him and you fell hard. You were sure he felt the same, or at least you hoped he did. You did test some flirting on him and he flirted back so that had to mean he liked you back, right? 

You then started to get up and Peter pulled you back. It was strange how strong he was. 

“No, don’t go yet,” Peter said.

“I have to,” you replied, “I have work.”

“Ugh, work,” he said and let go of you. He then got up with you and put on a pair of sweatpants as you put on your clothes. 

“I’ll see you later?” You said.

“Yeah,” he said as he walked you to the door. You two shared your goodbyes before you left. 

While at work, you surprisingly had a lot of time to think. You thought about Peter and your feelings towards him. Maybe it was time to tell him how you felt about him. As you went through your workday, you planned out what you were going to say, how you were going to say it, and when you were going to say it. You could feel your nerves betraying you the more you thought about it. You did your best to shake them, you were sure he felt the same and you had to do this. So, you decided to tell him the next time you saw him.

Unfortunately, you didn’t tell him the next time you saw him. You chickened out and it was maybe three months until you finally got over your fear of telling him. You had noticed that he had been acting differently and it didn’t sit right with you but you had to tell him. You told yourself that you would and you had to. 

He invited you into his apartment and it was clean, which was… different, but that didn’t matter, you had things to tell him. You were about to speak when you looked at him, really looked at him. He wasn’t in sweatpants, instead he was in jeans and a flannel. It was strange. Maybe he had the same plans you did? Oh, you hoped he had the same plans you did. 

“Peter, I need to talk to you,” you said as you both sat on the futon. 

He furrowed his brows, “Huh, I need to talk to you too.”

“Oh?” You blinked. You could feel your cheeks heating up, was this it?

“Yeah,” he said. You didn’t notice the tone in his voice had changed to something more somber.

“Okay, you go first,” you said. Your heart was racing and you couldn’t trust your words or your voice. 

“Alright,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair, “I started getting my shit together.”

“I noticed,” you said with a smile and patted his thigh, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled, “Anyway, I started talking to MJ again.”

You felt the breath in your throat hitch and your hand went to your lap. This was not how you expected this to go and there was only one way this could go. You spoke quietly, “Oh?”

“Yeah, she wants to at least be friends again,” Peter said with a small smile.

You couldn’t speak, all you could do was nod. 

“So,” he turned to face you and you forced yourself to look at him. It took everything in you to keep yourself from crying. He continued, “And I’m sorry, but I don’t think we should continue. I don’t know how things are gonna work with MJ right now and I want to-”

“You’re in love with her, Peter. It’s fine,” you said.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice was gentle and he set his hand atop yours.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said. You could feel your throat closing up and tears threatening to spill over. You calmed yourself briefly, “I have to go.”

Before Peter could stop you, you were out the door and across the hall in your apartment. You heard him follow you and he knocked on the door. He called out your name and tried to convince you to open the door. You stood on the other side of the door as you listened to him apologize. He apologized once more and said that he would be one text or phone call away if you needed him before he left. Once he was gone, you went to your bedroom and fell onto your bed and sobbed. 

It had been a month and you weren’t over Peter B. Parker. No, nothing could make you stop loving that man, not even him breaking your heart. You had the day off of work and were trying to relax and watch some tv but your mind wanted to think about Peter in every way possible. You had been thinking about the times you two watched nature documentaries together and ate pizza. It brought a smile to your face, until there was a knock at the door. You let out a groan and went to answer it. As if he heard you thinking about him, there was Peter, standing in front of you. He looked him over and he looked heartbroken. Your eyes softened and you took his hand in yours before leading him inside your apartment.

“Peter? What happened?” You asked gently. He didn’t say anything and just buried his head in the crook of your neck. His body shook a little which meant he was crying. You quickly wrapped your arms around him and ran a hand over his hair. You gently spoke again, “Peter, please talk to me.”

“She didn’t want me,” Peter said before lifting his head up. You held his face in your hands. 

“What?” You said. You searched his eyes for clues. You guessed that this had something to do with MJ.

“MJ, she has a boyfriend and she doesn’t want me,” he replied. Tears streamed down his face and you wiped them away with your thumbs. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter,” you said gently. You pulled him into another hug and pet his hair again. That night you two watched a nature documentary and barely talked. You held him close and tried your best to do what he needed from you.

A month and a half later and Peter was a mess to say the least. He wasn’t the same state you met him in, which was good but he was quickly getting there. You didn’t want to see him get there again. So, over the past month and a half, you would stop by and help him keep his apartment clean. That was just one of the things you did with him. You also invited him out on walks around the block and on errands that you had to run. 

Unknown to you, all these actions stood out to Peter, even when he was six bottles deep in beer. After a week, he looked forward to you coming over and he tried to keep his place semi-clean for you. Sure, you had seen it in a worse state but he really didn’t want you to see it like that anymore. So, he left it a little messy, just enough to keep you coming over. Until you started dragging him out on errands and walks. Then, he kept it cleaner. He was unsure of the reasons why he did all of this. Not to mention, he got butterflies in his stomach when he saw you. Luckily for him, you didn’t notice when he switched from sweatpants to jeans. Albeit, he did it a few times,so not enough for you to notice but he did it enough for him to notice. One day, he was thinking about his feelings and you. Sure what you were doing was nice but did that mean he had to have feelings for you over it? He then thought some more. He thought back to before the second MJ situation. He realized that he had started to develop feelings for you shortly after you two started seeing each other, but the whole saving the multiverse happened and he thought he wanted to be back with MJ. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just wanted you all along. Then, he looked at the clock, you would be at his apartment any minute. He would tell you how he felt. He only hoped that you felt the same. Then, there was a knock at his door.

He got up and answered to see you. A smile crossed his face as you two greeted each other. You noticed him smile and it warmed your heart. Today, you had brought over some food to cook with him since you had the day off of work. You told him about the food you got as you put it away in the kitchen with him. He smiled as you talked, he loved how enthusiastic you were. He knew what you were doing and that was trying to keep him from spiraling hard. He appreciated that, more than you knew. 

He then debated on telling you now about how he felt about you. Would it make sense? Did you feel the same? He wasn’t sure if he could handle more heartbreak. It was now or never, though. He stopped you from putting some food away and turned around to face him. 

“I need to talk to you,” he said.

“Oh, okay,” you said. Your heart pounded in your chest, last time he had to talk to you it ended in tears. You were hoping for the best this time around. 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think and,” he ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck, “and this isn’t because of the past month. No, I’ve realized that I’ve felt this way longer than I thought. I was just so focused on the wrong person and now I have the right person here and-” he sighed, “I don’t deserve them.”

“Peter,” you spoke gently, “what are you talking about?”

“You,” he said, “I- I have feelings for you. I have for a long time. Longer than I thought. Back when we first started seeing each other, well shortly there after, I knew I had feelings but I pushed them aside because I thought I had to be with MJ.”

“But you loved her?”

“Look, I realize that I was just trying to hold onto something instead of moving on,” he said, “I want to move on. And I want you.”

“I-” You were at a loss for words.

“Please say something,” he said after a moment of silence.

“I want you, too,” you said.

He smiled, “Really?”

“Yes,” you smiled back.

He quickly pulled you into a kiss and spun you around. You two stood there in the kitchen, gazing at each other and smiling like goofballs. There was so much love in the room and so much happiness, it was truly beautiful what you two had.


End file.
